


Wanna Bite?

by SharkGirl



Series: SpooOooOOoooOoky (Writober 2016) [26]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Chatting & Messaging, Day 26 - Taboo, First Meetings, HBD Muro-chin, M/M, Online Dating, Vampire!Murasakibara, Vampires, Writober 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: The first time Himuro hooked up with a vampire, it had been a complete accident – more or less.  Written for Writober 2016Day 26 - Rituals/TabooPrequel to the Roommates AU fics.  Roommates III, specifically.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!! Well, you know I'm in deep with this Roommates AU, so...here's more of it!!  
> Hooray MuraHimu~  
> HAPPY EXTREMELY EARLY BIRTHDAY, MURO-CHIN!! ♥  
> (Remember HC - Himuro lives in LA)
> 
> See if you can guess who makes a guest appearance (does it count as an appearance if they're just typing?)  
> Answer in ending notes.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely indevan~  
> Please enjoy!!

The first time Himuro hooked up with a vampire, it had been a complete accident – more or less.  He’d been invited to a party in The Valley and, since it was almost his birthday, he decided to attend.  Besides, a few of his college friends were going to be there.

Having a birthday in late October, Himuro was used to everything being Halloween-themed.  Hell, he loved it, actually.  So, he wasn’t surprised when someone dressed in a gaudy vampire costume asked him to dance.

They used the term ‘dance’ loosely.

The next morning, Himuro had woken up in a stranger’s bed, feeling like his skin was on fire.  His neck was sore, but when he looked in the mirror, there were no marks.  Yet he remembered the bite quite clearly.  The way his body had tingled, heat spreading over every inch and pooling in the most pleasurable of places.

He wanted more.

“I won’t turn into one, right?” he asked one of his suitors – he was quite popular after that first round.  The vampire just gave a slow smile, gently caressing his jaw and nuzzling his neck.

“Can’t turn a human without permission,” he whispered and then fangs pierced Himuro’s skin without warning, flooding his senses and derailing the conversation.

Needless to say, he didn’t invite Quick-to-bite out for a second date.

Eventually, the vampire scene in the greater Los Angeles area grew tiresome and Himuro was certainly not to the point of hitting up the Fang-Bangers bars in the south part of Broadway.

However, during a curious internet search, an ad popped up on his screen.

 _‘Wanna Bite?’_ it read in a font that looked like dripping blood.  But what was odd was the Japanese characters below it.  He hadn’t been searching outside of L.A., let alone outside of the country, but maybe he hadn’t updated his location settings on his computer.

_‘Fun. Safe. Satisfying.’_

Well, it was certainly worth a look.

As it turned out, Vampr.jp was the blood-sucking version of a popular hook-up website.  It was a safe haven for vampires and humans alike to browse and…network, as it were.

Most of the profiles boasted amazing sexual prowess and gentle fangs – Himuro snorted at that – but others were more straightforward.  Age, Height, Weight, Fang Size.

Fang Size?  Apparently _that_ was a thing.

But the one that caught Himuro’s eye didn’t list much at all.  The picture was obviously taken by someone else, cropped out from a group shot, but still, the man was stunning.  Gorgeous violet eyes and lilac-colored hair that looked like it was amazingly silky.

Curious, Himuro clicked on his picture, bringing him to the vampire’s profile page.  So what if the guy lived in Japan?  He was just checking him out.  It’s not like they were really going to meet.

_Age:  Not listed_

_Height:  208 cm_

Himuro’s eyes widened.  “Holy shit.”

_Weight:  99 kg_

_Bio:  I’m a fun-loving guy with lots of friends, who wants to find my perfect match!_

Himuro stared at the text in disbelief.  Not in a million years would he pair that bio with the tall, dangerous yet lazy-looking man in the profile picture.  No, he was certain that someone else had signed this person up.

Still…his gaze drifted back up to his height.  He did like ‘em big.

Himuro decided to join the site.  It was the only way to send private messages or start chats and, even though he didn’t plan on traveling all the way back to Japan for a booty call – or the vampirical equivalent – he still found himself interested in the mysterious purple-haired man.

**_You:_ ** _sent chat invite._

He looked over at the clock on his nightstand.  It was late afternoon in Japan.  Perhaps the other man was sleeping.  All the vampires he knew slept during the day.

**_Incoming message:_ ** _okay._

Okay?  What did that mean?  Maybe he was just saying he was alright with chatting.

**_You:_ ** _Saw your profile. You seem like my type._

Himuro hit send and bit his lip.  He’d chatted with plenty of guys before, but never halfway across the world – save for when he messaged Taiga, but that was completely different.

**_Incoming message:_ ** _do you like snacks?_

He raised an eyebrow. That was probably the worst pick-up line he’d ever heard – if that’s what that was supposed to be – but he shook his head and set his fingers on the keyboard, only pausing when he noticed the other was typing again.

**_Incoming message:_ ** _Sorry about that! \\(^ 0 ^)/ Sometimes I only think with my stomach._

Himuro blinked.  Okay, that message was definitely from a different person.  Either that, or this guy had a split personality or something.

**_Incoming message:_ ** _So, A/S/L? Do you like karaoke? Do you eat sweets? What’s your blood type?_

Wow. Okay.

**_You:_ ** _I’m a man. I live in Los Angeles. I actually love karaoke. I’m not a big fan of sweets and I’m A+_

**_Incoming message:_ ** _Wow, you like karaoke?! d(^. ~) We should get together sometime. I know a place a;ldkfja;ldkfjadogiio fau jogiagh’_

**_Incoming message:_ ** _aldkfjapiqewt0iej4rf              jeofl_

**_Incoming message:_ ** _riogfjoieroigjep ofaidpofje’_

Himuro stared at the screen.  What the hell was going on over there?

**_You:_ ** _You okay?_

**_Incoming message:_ ** _sorry. had to get rid of a pest. neck pic?_

Himuro flushed.  He should have known.  Vampires typically thought with their fangs first.

**_You:_ ** _Okay, but I’d like to see a higher quality photo of you, too. Your profile pic is grainy._

**_Incoming message:_ ** _ attachment.jpg_

He opened it and his heart skipped a beat.  It was a low angle shot with the man looking down at the camera.  His violet hair hung in his face and the light shined behind him like a halo.  It was like he was bending down with Himuro caught between those long, heavily muscled arms.

He damn near swooned.

Well, it looked like a trip to Japan might be in order after all.  Taiga did say he was going to be moving into a new apartment soon.

**_You:_ ** _So, what’s your name?_

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, you guessed it! I shove Kise anywhere I can. And, yes, he uses A/S/L because he's old...like me.  
> Also, Vampr is totally not Vampire Grindr or anything... *shifty eyes*
> 
> This AU, omg.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
